


Five Times Spencer Hated Brendon Tickling Him, and the One Time He Didn't

by spendon



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendon/pseuds/spendon





	Five Times Spencer Hated Brendon Tickling Him, and the One Time He Didn't

1.  
 "Spence, Spence - no - stop," Brendon giggles, squirming underneath the weight of the drummer, who was digging his fingers into Brendon's sides, watching how his friends face would turn red from laughing so hard.  
 "Please!" He squeals, lashing an arm out to try and push Spencer off, but it's clear who the stronger one is.   
 Brendon tries roaming his own hands around, digging his fingers into Spencer's armpit, which provokes no reaction other than more and more tickling.   
 Next he tries his stomach, but there's still no response, until...  
 He drags his fingers back to Spencer's hips, digging in, and the noise that comes out of the other seems almost inhuman. Spencer shrieks, trying to shove the other away, but now Brendon has the upper hand, rising up as Spencer backs down.  
 Brendon grins wickedly, realizing how he could use this newfound giggle button on Spencer to blackmail him into doing anything he wants.  
  
2.  
 "Spenceeeeeeer!" Brendon whines from the bunks, flailing his arms outside the curtain in the hopes to gain the drummers attention.   
 "Whaaaaaaaaat?" Spencer whines back, moving from the kitchenette to the bunks, freshly toasted poptarts in one hand, pulling away Brendon's curtain completely to see the singer curled up in his bed, several blankets (that he's pretty sure he stole from everyone elses bunks) piled over him.  
 "I want... poptarts," the other says with a happy sigh, grinning up at Spencer mischievously. "Gimme yours."  
 "What? No!" Spencer says in protest, but the dark look in Brendon's eyes tell him that the older boy is up to no good. It's only natural for him to feel worry.  
 "I'll tickle you if you don't gimme your poptarts, Spence," he says lowly, raising his eyebrows expectantly.  
 Spencer stares, shaking his head as he hands over the poptart. He can feel Zack's judgmental eyes boring into the back of his head.  
 "You are such a _bitch_ , Brendon Urie," he grunts before returning to the kitchenette to slam another pair of poptarts into the toaster.  
  
3.  
 Brendon has been going out with Spencer for two years now, but his grumpy boyfriend won't seem to have it with apologetic kisses this time. He was using Spencer's computer to torrent porn, with questions coming from the drummer that were not to be answered, and accidentally installed two viruses.  
 Of course, Spencer got his laptop fixed, but it cost money and he was still pretty upset about it.  
 "C'mon, Spence!" Brendon begs, trying to press a smooch to Spencer's lips, but the other simply turns cheek away from Brendon.  
 "I said I'm sorry, like, five million time!" He continues, but there's no doubt that Spencer is going to be mad at him for the rest of the night.  
 Unless...  
 He scoots forward on the couch, closer to Spencer, and jams his fingers into Spencer's hips. Spencer twitches forwards with a tiny giggle, and Brendon realizes, _jackpot_.  
 "No, stop!" Spencer squeals minutes later, laughs echoing in the empty room as Brendon sits on top of him, watching Spencer's many different faces. He's trying so hard to recover, so hard to look angry again, but with how Brendon's non-stop tickling is getting him laughing, he can't help but be put in a better mood.  
  
4\.   
 Making out with Spencer is one of Brendon's favorite pastimes, aside from actually having sex with him. The two have only fucked twice, but both times were the best lay's that Brendon has ever had in his life.  
 Spencer's eyes are dark and Brendon's lips are red like his flushed cheeks, both of their hair slightly ruffled. Spencer drags his fingers down Brendon's spine, his fingers grazing over every notch, and Brendon shivers.  
 The drummer shifts when Brendon leans forwards, his hands going for the buttons at the to of Spencer's shirt, ready to peel it off once they're all unbuttoned, leaving a tiny crack of Spencer's pale stomach and chest skin out in the open.  
 Unfortunately for Spencer, Brendon has other ideas. His hands slip down to his hips instead, and he digs in, wiggling his fingers into Spencer's soft skin teasingly.  
 "No!" Spencer cries out through all of his laughter, "Brendon! You _asshole_!"  
 "I know, baby," Brendon giggles alongside his partner, "You don't need to tell me twice."  
  
5.  
 Spencer and Brendon are watching a documentary about sharks, god knows for what reason, and Brendon is getting pretty bored. However, Spencer looks so engrossed in it, his elbows on his knees as he leans forwards, chin resting in his hands.  
 Brendon shuffles towards Spencer, wrapping his hands around him and leaning on his side, but Spencer won't even glance at him.  
 "Spencerrrr," Brendon whines with his high pitched baby voice that he knows Spencer hates. Then again, maybe that wasn't the best idea, because Spencer just shrugs him off a little roughly and returns to the documentary.  
 "Spence, c'mon, please?" He tries again, clinging to Spencer's arm. Spencer lets out a gruff sounding noise and wiggles his arm a little.  
 "Alright, big boy, I wanted cuddles and you refused me, so now you've forced my upper hand," Brendon says, in a mock superhero voice. He sees Spencer's eyes widen and the drummer tries to get up to escape the threat, but Brendon wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him back down to the couch.  
 And so the tickling ensues.  
  
6.  
 A week ago, Brendon bought plane tickets to California, because he recalled on something that Spencer had said a few years ago that popped into his mind.  
 He decided to take him to Glass Beach, California, a place that Spencer has always wanted to visit.  
 "Brendon, this is _amazing_ ," Spencer says excitedly, a camera hung around his neck. Brendon makes a comment about how he looks like a lame tourist, so Spencer just rolls his eyes and elbows him gently in the stomach.  
 The scenery is cool, with the sun hanging low above the horizon in the orange sky, signifying that it was soon to leave them in the darkness of the night.  
 Brendon whistles innocently as he walks alongside Spencer, suddenly pulling in front of him.  
 He crouches down as though he were inspecting a rock, even adding on a little, "Wait, Spence, look at this sea glass," but when he looks back up at Spencer, he pulls his hand out of his pocket with a small black box in his hand.  
 "Hey, Spence," he says softly, a gentle smile playing on his face. "Spencer Smith, I've loved you for an eternity, and probably more than whatever is bigger than an eternity. Would you.. marry me, Spence?"  
 Spencer stares, the corners of his lips tugging into a grin as he tears up.  
 "I'll tickle you, if you don't," Brendon adds.  
 Spencer just laughs, pulling Brendon up and hugging him tightly, whispering "yes" more than he can count.


End file.
